


The Unexpected

by amelie_shimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_shimada/pseuds/amelie_shimada
Summary: Amelie and Hanzo had believed it was impossible for them to ever have a child...
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Amelie

Amelie stepped out of the medical quarters, feeling an odd sense of numbness. Not from conditioning, or chemical treatments from Talon - those days were long gone. This was something much more primal. Shock. Fear.  
She walked back to her quarters as if in a daze. Thankfully no one stopped her to talk. She didn’t trust her voice yet.  
She opened the door to her quarters. Though larger than the space she had occupied as a single person, the apartment was small, but sufficient. She and Hanzo had made an effort to make the space a refuge from the bustle of the Watchpoint. Refuge was just what she needed now.   
Hanzo exited the kitchen just then, carrying a steaming cup of tea. Dressed casually in a pair of designer jeans and a black v-neck tee, he still exuded an air of power and strength. Her husband. They had celebrated their first anniversary weeks ago, but sometimes she still couldn’t believe such a wonderful man had wanted to bind his life to hers.   
“Oh, you’re just in time,” he said with a gentle smile. He handed her the steaming cup. “Freshly brewed.”  
Amelie moved to sit on the couch while he went to fetch a second cup. She sat there, focusing on the sensation of heat seeping into her fingers from the ceramic. It would be okay. It had to be.  
Hanzo returned, settling on a corner of the couch to face her. She could feel his mood shift as he read hers.  
“How was your appointment?” he asked. “Was Angela able to figure out why you weren't feeling well?”  
“Yes,” she said, barely above a whisper. He set his cup down and moved closer, placing a hand on her leg.  
“Amelie, what is it?”  
Carefully, more carefully than needed, she put her cup on the table in front of her. She turned and looked at the anxious face of her husband. She was surprised at how easy her next words came out.  
“Hanzo, I'm pregnant.”


	2. Hanzo

He had never expected to hear those words. Before he had left the clan, it was just assumed that he would one day have a family of his own. That would be part of his duty as leader, to marry and father an heir. When he left the clan, any dream of fatherhood had been left, as well. Any child he might have after that could be seen as a threat to the organization. He always thought that if somehow his life changed and he became a father, his first concern would be about the clan's reprisal. But not now.

Now he was worried about Amelie.

A few months before they were engaged, Overwatch conducted a raid on a remote Talon base. There were servers full of intel, ranging from possible targets to top-secret research and development. Including several files under the codename “Widowmaker.”

Angela had reviewed in information in short, private sessions over the course of several days with Amelie so as not to overwhelm her. Hanzo understood Amelie's need for space to process what she was learning about herself. He would drop her off at Angela's office each day, letting her know where she could find him if and when she wanted to talk afterwards. She always did. Sometimes right afterward a session. Sometimes later.

Something about the final session had put him on alert. Maybe it was the drawn look on Angela's face as she greeted them at the door. He lingered an extra moment to see if Amelie would change her mind and invite him to stay. She didn't. That was fine. But he had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. This time, he didn't leave the waiting room.

When she finally emerged, Hanzo knew his gut had been right. Amelie looked as if she had been struck. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing heavier than normal. Most alarming, she appeared to be near tears. 

Without sparing so much as a glance at Angela, Hanzo swept Amelie out of the room and away from the medical bay. He ushered her to one of the spaces they used when they wanted some peace and quiet away from the other agents. Neither of them spoke the whole way there.

They sat side by side on a low cement wall that faced the water. Gently, he stroked her hair, her back, trying to comfort her while she gathered her thoughts. Eventually, she began to explain the worst detail of Talon's abuse. About the baby she hadn't even known she'd been carrying at the time of her capture. How they had terminated the pregnancy, without her knowledge or consent. How, if those files had never been recovered, she may never have known she could have been a mother.

She had already known, from previous exams with Angela, that it was unlikely that she would be able to have children. But the new Talon files had confirmed this in horrifying detail. Not only had they stolen her child, but they had stolen virtually any chance of her having another someday.

Hanzo had cried with her, mourning the unborn child and the life his beloved might have had. Talon had stolen so much of her past, and now it had taken part of her future. The fear in her eyes had felt like a knife to Hanzo's chest. He assured her over and over that he didn't need to have children; she was enough just as she was. They could be each other's family. She would always be enough.

Now, as she sat beside him on the couch, he saw a little of that fear from that fateful day. They were both thinking the same thing. The odds had been astronomical against her conceiving. What were the odds that the baby could be brought to term?

His eyes dropped to her still-flat stomach. When he had been a young man, the idea of children had been abstract. There was no wife in the picture, no attachment to another human being like he now had with her. The wonder of it all washed over him. She was carrying their child. Hers and his.

Hanzo slid closer and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace and he kissed her hair.

“We have been given a gift,” she said softly against the dark blue locks. “A miraculous gift.”

“What if it can't survive? What if I can't...”

“This child is strong, just like it's mother,” he said, placing his hand on her abdomen. The felt the truth of the words as he said them. “The child is strong,” he repeated, more to himself than her.

She leaned back against the couch, placing her hand over his. “And as a Shimada, I expect you will fight with all you are to beat the odds.”

Hanzo was confused for a moment, but then realization dawned. He wasn't the Shimada she was talking to. She was looking where their hands rested. 

“Yes,” she continued, her face softening. “If you are anything like your father, we will welcome you in due time. I look forward to meeting you, Little Dragon.” 

Little Dragon. Suddenly Hanzo could see the months and years before them. They would go home – to the chateau that had been in Amelie's family for generations. He would take a leave of absence from active duty – maybe even retire completely – to be at his wife's side. They would welcome the littlest dragon in their family home. They would be safe. They would be together. They would be happy. 

Amelie raised her eyes to his. Was it possible that she could be glowing already? He kissed her soundly. His beloved, his wife, his heart.

His family.


End file.
